Let's Get Married
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Naruto uring-uringan karena setiap kali mengajak Sakura menikah selalu mendapat jawaban tak pasti. Belum lagi godaan dari sana dan sini, yang membuat kepalanya harus berpikir keras mengenai kedekatan Sakura dengan seseorang yang datang dari masa lalu. Katanya teman lama, tapi sulit untuk dipercayai oleh Naruto./Sequel from One Night Stand/Rated/T/Pair/NaruSaku slight GaaraSaku


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & A little bit Humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Let's Get Married [Sequel from One Night Stand]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 **Ting.**

Pintu lift tersebut terbuka, menampakan beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya. Seorang Dokter muda keluar dari sana bersama senyum yang menghiasi wajah. Menunjukan sikap ramah kepada mereka.

"Selamat sore Bu Dokter." Salah satu Suster menyapa sang Dokter.

Sakura turut membungkuk. "Selamat sore." Balasnya atas sapaan ramah tadi.

Setelah lulus test, Sakura langsung diletakan di Tokyo karena budi baik yang dilakukan selama berada disini. Beruntung masih bisa bersama Naruto tanpa adanya jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Sabaku Gaara tampak tergesa memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit. Sembari melangkahkan kaki ia terus memijit kepala guna mengurasi pusing yang melanda.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya menyelesaikan proyek, mendadak Gaara merasa pusing— tanda kolestrolnya kambuh. Beginilah penderitaan yang harus ia alami setiap kali penyakit itu datang tiba-tiba.

Tak tahu tempat maupun situasi. Lagipula, sudah cukup lama kolestrolnya tidak kumat lagi setelah beberapa bulan lalu memeriksakan diri ke Rumah Sakit sebelum datang ke Tokyo.

Baru beberapa minggu disini, sekarang penyakit itu kumat.

"Sial, kepalaku sangat pusing."

Umpatan serta keluhan terus melantun— menemani sepanjang jalan Gaara. Ini sakit yang amat menyiksa.

Gaara masih ingat, dalam beberapa minggu menetap di Tokyo baru semalam ia menyantap makanan laut dengan porsi lebih. Terkadang ia merindukan lezatnya cumi masak pedas.

"..sudah cukup." Pemuda itu terus mengeluhkan penderitaan.

"Dokter." Hinata Hyuuga menyerukan sang Dokter.

Sakura berhenti lalu berbalik ke asal panggilan tersebut. "Ada apa?"

Hinata berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Sakura. "Karena besok cuti jadi saya menyerahkan laporan hasil pemeriksaan pasien." Ia menyodorkan map biru kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Sakura menerima sodoran dari Hinata. Ia tersenyum begitu ramah.

Hinata membungkukan badan. "Terimakasih kembali." Ia sangat menghormati Sakura yang merupakan Dokter berhati baik.

Selain baik juga cantik, jadi tak heran bila Sakura menjadi incaran dari beberapa pria. Mengharuskan Naruto makan hati setiap hari melihat kegiuran mereka dalam menginginkan Sakura.

"Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba Gaara menghentikan langkah. Sesuatu yang familiar menahan niat utamanya dan mengurungkan keinginan untuk bergabung dalam lift.

"..itu."

Mata Gaara menyipit tajam. Berusaha menjelasi sosok merah muda yang berjalan melalu kasir.

Pandangan lelaki bata itu terus mengikuti kemana pun tujuan langkah Sakura, hingga kemudian ia sadar usai mengamati dengan teliti.

Memang tidak salah lagi. Dia benar-benar Sakura, teman semasa remaja saat bersama-sama menuntut ilmu pendidikan di gedung _Konoha High School_.

"Sakura!" Gaara menyerukan nama wanita itu, dan mendadak saja pusing di kepalanya pulih. Entah ia benar atau salah mengira wanita itu teman lamanya dulu.

Karena panggilan tersebut kontan menarik perhatian Sakura. Niatnya hendak menuruni tangga urung terjadi. "Hm!?" Dahi lebarnya berkerut, tanda asing dengan orang yang memanggilnya.

Saat tiba Gaara langsung memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Sakura, kau 'kah ini!?" Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh kurus tersebut dan mengamatinya dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala.

Mata bulat perempuan itu mengerjap berulang kali. "Aku seperti mengenalmu." Tatapan mereka bertemu. Jade pucat dan jade cerah. "Sabaku Gaara!?" Akhirnya ia ingat.

Ini pertemuan yang memang tak disengaja serta tak diprediksikan. Tidak pernah Gaara duga akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi setelah lima tahun berpisah.

"Jadi benar ini kau Sakura..." Gaara tertawa sembari menggaruk belakang kepala. Sejak dulu perempuan yang bernama Sakura Haruno memang manis. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Harus Sakura akui, mata hitam tanpa alis itu membuat Gaara terlihat seperti panda. Tetap sama hingga sekarang.

"..ya ampun, sudah lama sekali setelah perpisahan di sekolah." Perlakuan Sakura membuat pipi Gaara merona. Betapa manisnya saat wanita itu mencubit gemas kedua pipinya. "Lima tahun yang lalu."

Gaara menyentuh tangan Sakura di pipinya. "..kau semakin cantik saja."

Kini giliran Sakura yang merona. Gaara memang gemar memberi pujian terhadap parasnya. Entah itu manis atau cantik. "Ck, kan aku jadi menyukaimu lagi." Decaknya— bercanda.

"Tapi aku tak menyukaimu." Sakura terkikik geli.

Gaara tertawa. "..aku sudah tahu itu." Mengingat masa sekolah dulu ada bagian yang menyakitkan, saat dimana ia menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura tetapi mendapat penolakan.

 _"Lebih baik kita berteman."_

Kalimat Sakura untuk menolak terdengar tabu, namun tak secepat itu enyah dari pikiran Gaara. Penolakan singkat itu menjadi bayangan yang kerap menghantui pikiran sang Sabaku.

"..kau teman terbaik dalam hidupku." Kini Sakura tersenyum. Sebelum hilang kabar dulunya Gaara sosok yang baik hati, dan kerap membantunya dalam segala masalah.

Sakura tak kan melupakan kenangan manis dimasa sekolah.

"Dan kau cinta pertama dalam hidupku." Perkataan Gaara mendapat pukulan pelan terhadap lengan. "..haahh~ berikan aku pelukan."

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengelak ketika dengan cepat Gaara memeluk tubuh Sakura, membuatnya menegang dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk kerena pelukan tersebut.

Harusnya Gaara tak memeluk tanpa seizin Sakura.

"Sakura."

Teguran tersebut membuat Gaara segera melepaskan tubuh Sakura. Keduanya menatap ke arah pintu lift yang baru saja tertutup kembali, dan mendapati seseorang bertubuh tegap sedang berdiri disana tanpa ekspresi di wajah.

Naruto mengusap tengkung. "Sepertinya aku menganggu kalian."

Sakura menggeleng keras. Membantah perkataan Naruto mengenai kesalah pahaman ini. "Kau sal—"

"..aku permisi." Naruto kembali ke dalam lift kemudian langsung menekan tombol angka 1.

"Maaf Gaara, aku harus pergi." Sakura bergegas menyusul Naruto sebelum lift benar-benar tertutup.

"Eh, tap—" Gaara mengurungkan niat ketika hendak mengikuti Sakura. "Huft, ya sudahlah." Ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya Sakura sedang dalam masalah karena dirinya.

Mereka hanya berdua berada di dalam lift. Naruto yang tengah marah terus menatap lurus ke depan, dan matanya tak bergerak kemanapun selain menatap wajah sendiri dengan sorot tajam.

Keberadaan Sakura terbaikan.

Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto. "Kau salah paham." Ia pijat pelan tangan lebar tersebut seraya memanyunkan bibir.

Harusnya Naruto yang manyun setelah mendapat sajian menyakitkan di depan mata. Keadaan mereka terbalik.

"Dia teman lamaku... bukan selingkuhanku." Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata. Ia ta suka mendengar penjelasan semacam itu. "...namanya Gaara Sabaku."

"Siapa..."

Sakura tersenyum riang begitu mendapat respons. "Pria tadi namanya Gaara. Dia teman lamaku saat Sekolah dulu, tapi setelah lulus Sekolah dia kembali ke kota kelahirannya." Jelasnya untuk membuat Naruto mengerti bahwa dia benar-benar salah paham dengan kejadian tadi.

"...yang bertanya."

Sebuah hadiah di dapat oleh Naruto. Lengannya mendapat cubitan telak. "Jahat." Sakura menggerutu. Mana pernah ia duga seorang Naruto Namikaze bisa terlihat konyol dan terkadang menyebalkan.

Wajah memang tampan namun sosok tetaplah manusia yang memiliki beragam sifat.

Jadi setampan dan sedingin apapun Naruto tetap manusia yang memiliki perasaan yang ingin dicintai, mencintai serta cemburu. Naruto bukan patung lilin yang diciptakan oleh seorang seniman, Tuhan yang membuatnya terlahir ke dunia ini dengan jiwa dan raga yang tak pernah berhenti membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku tadi." Sakura merangkul pergelangan tangan Naruto. "...kau salah paham."

"Lalu kenapa kau memeluknya?" Kecemburuan Naruto kambuh lagi.

Belakangan ini Sakura dibuat kewalahan menghadapi sikap Naruto yang seperti kekanakan. Terkadang marah berkepanjangan bila memergoki dirinya serang bercanda ria dengan pasien laki-laki. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

"Gaara yang memelukku."

"Kau balas." Naruto mencibir.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Itu tidak benar. Waktu Gaara memelukku tiba-tiba kau datang, padahal saat itu aku ingin membebaskan diri tapi keburu kau datang dan melihat kami." Ia menjelaskan secara detail, panjang dan lebar. Berharap Naruto mengerti.

"Apapun itu aku tak peduli, perlakuanmu tadi sudah sangat menyakiti perasaanku." Keduanya tiba di tempat parkir. Kedatangan Naruto ke Rumah Sakit ialah menjemput Sakura.

Selalu begitu selagi ada waktu luang.

Sakura mengguncang-guncang lengan Naruto. "Percayalah Naru, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai." Ia berharap bujukan ini akan berhasil.

Naruto berhenti setelah mereka tiba di dekat mobil sendiri. "Sungguh!?"

Dokter muda itu menatap sebal ke arah Naruto. "Beribu juta kesungguhan."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik Sakura lalu memeluknya. "Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku." Permintaan sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Baru kemarin malam dan sekarang Naruto mengulanginya lagi.

Sakura terdiam sembari menggigit kecil bibir bawah miliknya. "Sabar."

Lagi-lagi disuruh bersabar. Naruto sudah tahu akan seperti itu jawaban Sakura. "Ayo menikah." Pintanya lagi.

Perempuan itu membuka pintu mobil lalu menyuruh Naruto masuk duluan. "Kita harus bersiap, malam ini sahabat sejatimu akan menikah." Kemudian ia menyusul ke bangku sebelah.

Saat Sakura masuk Naruto segera menggapai tangannya. "Kita kapan?" Dorongan dalam diri terus memaksanya untuk mendesak Sakura. Ia ingin sesegara mungkin memiliki perempuan itu tanpa adanya larangan apapun.

Sakura mendorong wajah Naruto. Mengarahkan pandangan pria itu lurus ke depan. "Cepat antarkan aku pulang." Membuat Naruto menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan halus.

"Baiklah." Dengan senyum riang Sakura menjadikan lengan kokoh Naruto sebagai tempat untuknya bersandar. Ia menyandarkan kepala disana sembari memeluk pinggang si empu.

Sakura melirik ke atas. "Nanti jemput aku ya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Tak perlu kau ingatkan, karena aku selalu ada setiap kau butuh."

"Benar 'kah?" Naruto mengangguk. Sakura menghela nafas. "Lalu saat aku butuh _itu_ kenapa kau menolakku?" Ia menanti jawaban yang akan Naruto lontarkan. Pastinya selalu sama.

Mesin mobil menyala. "Karena saat melakukannya bersamamu aku khilaf, kalau tahu akan seperti ini maka aku tak kan menodaimu." Kali ini jawaban yang berbeda. Seperti sebuah penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya luluh seperti Es batu yang awalnya membeku. "...kita akan menahannya." Hanya menahan diri yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Pada intinya, Naruto selalu menolak setiap kali Sakura mengajaknya bercinta. Setelah malam itu Naruto tak lagi ingin menikmati tubuh Sakura kapanpun yang ia mau.

Penyesalan melingkupi diri setelah melalui kejadian pertama. Naruto pikir tak seharusnya ia membawa Sakura ke Hotel lalu mencubunya.

Harusnya mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dan tak berakhir di ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuh.

Naruto menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh itu kepada Sakura.

 **x X x**

Sembari menunggu Sakura selesai dengan dandanan, Naruto tampak melamun dengan mata yang awet dari kedipan. Dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan pikiran kosong.

Kejadian tadi sore masih mengganggu pikiran Naruto. Ia jadi berpikir laki-laki itu yang menjadi alasan Sakura menolak lamaran darinya.

Semacam cinta pertama atau mungkin mantan yang disayangi.

Memikirkannya semakin membuat Naruto kesal bukan kepalang. Bagaimana cara ia menyingkirkan si penghalang?

Sayang sekali Sakura tak pernah mau menjawab lamaran Naruto dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Padahal kalau menikah sudah dipastikan Sakura tak bisa direbut lagi dari pelukannya.

"Naru..."

Panggilan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi sama saja. Tidak ada respons.

"..sayang."

Sakura mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Naruto, dan hasilnya nihil. Pria itu masih melamun.

Sikap diam Naruto membuat Sakura geram. "Naruto!" Kali ini ia berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Mengembalikan pikiran sang lawan jenis dengan cara sendiri.

Hanya melalui cubitan pada hidung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto. "Berulang kali aku panggil tapi kau tidak dengar. Ada masalah?"

Naruto menunduk lalu memijit pelipis. "Tidak apa-apa.. semua baik-baik saja."

 _"Kaulah masalahku."_

Batin Naruto menambahkan.

Sakura tidak yakin lalu meletakan punggung tangan di kening Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Suhu badannya cukup panas. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tampak gelisah ketika menjauhkan tangan Sakura. "...kalau kau sudah selesai kita akan berangkat sekarang. Tinggal satu jam lagi." Ia beranjak lebih dulu.

Sakura tak segera melangkah, justru berdiam diri sembari menatap lekat punggung lebar Naruto. Diamnya membuat lelaki disana menoleh ke belakang lantas menyerngitkan kening begitu melihatnya bergeming.

"Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko karena keterlambatan kita."

Sakura langsung tersadar berkat peringatan tersebut, membuatnya buru-buru menyusul Naruto.

"Kau yakin ingin tetap pergi?" Keduanya melangkah bersama.

Naruto menatap ke samping— ke arah Sakura berada. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi?"

Sakura menyadarinya. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto bersikap ketus. "Kondisimu kurang sehat."

Pintu mobil terbuka. "Aku sehat... masuklah." Sakura menghela nafas. Keras kepala.

Sakura baru hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, tetapi mendadak amarah Naruto memuncak kala melihat busana yang Sakura kenakan.

Glamour.

Naruto tak suka dengan penampilan Sakura yang mengekspos sebagian tubuh. Terlalu berharga untuk memperlihatkan kepada laki-laki asing.

Harusnya Sakura tak mengenakan gaun merah ketat itu. Secara langsung memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang indah, dan Naruto tidak rela akan hal tersebut.

"Tunggu." Teguran itu menghentikan niat Sakura yang hendak masuk ke mobil. Naruto berdecak keras kemudian melepas mantel dari tubuh tingginya. "Jangan ekspos tubuhmu kepada orang lain." Omelannya membuat tawa geli terdengar.

Terlihat begitu over, tetapi Sakura malah menyukai sifat alami Naruto. Inilah tanda dia benar-benar mencintai dirinya, sehingga saat salah berpakaian saja langsung mendapat kemarahan.

Senyum puas terkembang di wajah Naruto. "Begini baru sopan." Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat tubuh Sakura terlindungi sepenuhnya oleh mantel hitam tersebut.

Tubuh mungil itu hilang dalam balutan mantel. Hanya menyisakan sepenggal betis serta leher.

"Berat." Keluh wanita itu dan pincingan yang menjadi tanggapan.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. Tatapan Naruto terlalu tajam. "Jangan bawel." Isyarat melalui gerakan mata Naruto membuat Sakura mengerti. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **x X x**

Para tamu dibuat merona oleh tindakan Sasuke yang dengan tak sabar mencium bibir Karin dihadapan mereka. Kiba berdecak kagum melihat kegilaan Sasuke dalam mengingin Karin.

Sai menutup mata. Kelakuan Sasuke membuatnya malu sendiri. Ino bertepuk tangan bersama yang lain— turut bahagia atas persatuan mereka.

Perlu diketahui. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu Sai dan Ino menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan, kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke dan Karin. Tinggal Naruto dan Sakura yang tersisa.

Kedunya terlihat serasi di altar sana.

Dibalik kebahagiaan mereka, tersimpan rasa iri di dalam hati Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalahkan dirinya. Lelaku raven itu berhasil memenangkan sang kekasih seutuhnya, sementara dirinya.

Mengenaskan.

Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto. Menyadarkan pria itu dari lamun. "Mereka sangat cocok." Ia bahagia melihat pasangan pengantin baru disana.

Senyum miris yang menjadi tanggapan atas ucapan Sakura. "Kita kapan menyusul?" Terulang lagi. Sakura menatapnya lalu tersenyum "..ayo menikah." Ia menggenggam lembut jemari lentik tersebut.

Kedua tangan Sakura melingkari pinggang Naruto. "Bersabarlah... ini tidak akan lama lagi." Selama satu harian ini tak cukup satu kali Naruto mengajaknya menikah. Pria itu selalu saja tidak sabaran.

"Sampai kapan...?" Lagi-lagi keluhan.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Sampai tiba pada waktunya." Jangan pikir dirinya tak mengetahui kepura-puraan Naruto. Tentu saja ia kenal betul watak sang Namikaze.

"Bagaimana kalau lusa?" Sakura mendelik. Tak sabaran sekali. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Selalu mendapat penolakan halus.

"Apa kau tak bisa bersabar sebentar saja.."

Tentu saja jawaban Naruto TIDAK. Sakura mendesah kecil. Beruntung rengekan Naruto tak terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada disekitar.

"Ayo kita menikah." Pria itu mengulangi desakan lagi.

Sakura mulai jenuh. "Cukup Naruto." Entah siapa yang salah diantara mereka berdua. Entah itu Naruto atau mungkin dirinya sendiri. Ini membingungkan.

"Baiklah, aku diam." Siapa sangka bahwa sikap Naruto yang kekanakan ini terkadang membuat sebal. Sakura tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto belakangan ini.

Tampaknya ada yang menggangu pikiran Naruto. Sakura akan segera menemukan jawabannya.

"Sai-kun, ayo pulang."

Rengekan Ino dapat di dengar oleh Naruto, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia menatap ke bangku diseberang mereka, dan mendapati Sai tengah membelai wajah Ino dengan penuh cinta.

Suguhan disana dan disini kian menyiksa batin Naruto. Persis seperti sebuah kesengajaan yang dilakukan.

"Tapi pernikahannya belum selesai."

Ino memanyunkan bibir. "Ayo pulang, aku lapar dan ingin makan di rumah."

Sai tersenyum. "Baiklah kita pulang." Ia meletakan telapak tangan di perut Ino yang masih rata meski sudah berisikan oleh janin. "Kalian pasti lapar ya." Kekehannya lolos begitu mendapat anggukan pelan dari sang Istri.

Demi menjaga Image Naruto sampai mati-matian menahan diri dari amukan yang menggila. Semakin diam dan mengalah, semakin senang setan— iblis menggodanya.

Banyak sekali godaan yang harus Naruto lalui seorang diri.

Sakura menyadari kesedihan Naruto. "Ada apa lagi?" Sebisa mungkin ia menyabarkan diri saat menghadapi Naruto. Harus selalu mengalah.

"...aku ingin punya anak." Kali ini kajian tak seperti biasa, namun malah lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

Sakura menangkup wajah. Sering kali ia dibuat pusing karena menghadapi sikap Naruto, dan terjadinya baru beberapa minggu ini. Intinya ia harus selalu bersabar.

 **x X x**

Segera kaki berbalut sepatu kulit itu menginjak pedal rem, seketika menghentikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Naruto menoleh ke samping. Menatap wajah jelita Sakura.

"Menginaplah." Tawar perempuan muda itu.

Selalu berakhir dengan penolakan yang sama. "...aku takut lepas kendali." Sakura tertawa geli. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah bercinta, namun Naruto enggan menyentuhnya seakan tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim.

Terdengar aneh memang, tapi itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Cukup sekali pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang bahkan tak sengaja dilakukan. Salahkan saja nafsu yang tak terbendung.

Selesai melepas sabuk pengaman, kemudian Sakura mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi sebelah kiri Naruto. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Lagi-lagi sebuah penolakan yang didapat. Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya." Baru kali ini Naruto menolak ketika hendak dicium pada bagian bibir. Biasanya dia yang selalu rakus.

Sakura tetap tersenyum. "Hati-hati." Kekhawatirannya mendapat lirikan sebagai respons. Ia segera keluar dari mobil, sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengganggu ketenangan pria itu.

Naruto tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pergi begitu saja— melesatkan kedaraan. Sakura terdiam mendapati kejanggalan dalam sikap Naruto. Dia berubah dalam sekejap.

Sementara itu, disisi lain Gaara melihat keberadaan Sakura. Kebetulan sekali mereka berada di tempat yang sama.

"Sakura, kau disini juga!?"

Sakura lekas berbalik. "Gaara?" Tak disangka mereka bertemu lagi setelah perpisahan tadi sore. "...apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Lelaki berambut merah bata itu tersenyum simpul. "Ano.. aku datang ke Tokyo tidak sendirian. Bersama kekasihku." Sakura baru mengerti. "Mungkin sekitar dua bulan kami disini, jadi aku menyewakan apartement untuk tempat tinggal kekasihku sementara waktu."

"Jadi kau?"

"Aku tinggal bersama para pekerjaku. Mereka memiliki perumahan."

Sakura tersenyum. "Selamat atas kesuksesanmu."

"Terimakasih." Balas sang Sabaku.

Sakura mengeratkan balutan mantel terhadap tubuhnya. "Siapa kekasihmu? Mungkin 'kah aku mengenalnya?" Mantel milik Naruto sangat berguna baginya. Mampu melindungi dari hawa dingin di cuaca malam.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Dia berasal dari Tsuna, namanya Matsuri." Tak dapat memiliki Sakura sudah cukup memiliki Matsuri. Setidaknya ada yang mencintai dirinya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak kenal." Sakura terkikik lembut. "...semoga kalian bahagia." Ucapnya lantas memutuskan untuk segera ke lantai atas. "Ne, aku duluan ya. Nikmati kebersamaan kalian." Ia ingin istirahat.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuat Sakura menjauhi Gaara. Tentu saja karena Naruto. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu salah paham lagi begitu melihat kebersamaan mereka.

Sulit membujuk Naruto bila sudah mengambek.

"Sakura."

Perempuan itu memutar kepala. Mengarahkan pandangan pada tempat Gaara berdiri. Padahal ia baru saja tiba di depan pintu gedung.

"Ada apa?"

Gaara menggaruk pipi. "Kalau boleh tahu." Dahi lebar itu tampak berkerut. "..siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Sakura terpaku. Berulang kali kedua matanya mengerjap. Menatap lekat wajah tampan pria merah tersebut.

Sesaat kemudiaan terdengar helaan nafas. Karena sedang bermasalah dengan Naruto membuat Sakura lupa memperkenalkan sang Namikaze kepada Gaara.

Kini masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki pasangan baru, tentunya Sakura tidak kalah saing. Ia memiliki Naruto yang super mejengkelkan tapi sangat ia cintai. Seakan lelaki itu alasan baginya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Naruto Namikaze." Kembali bibir tipis Sakura membentuk lengkungan ke atas. Hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja cukup membuat bahagia.

"Kekasihmu?"

Pertanyaan kedua yang Gaara lontarkan sukses menciptakan rona samar di pipi Sakura. Pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya malu-malu, terlebih lagi saat mengingat tingkah Naruto yang kesulitan untuk bersabar.

"Lebih dari seorang kekasih."

 **x X x**

Ia tak menikmati suasani ini. Terus melamun dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, seolah tak mendengar suara apa-apa sekalipun suara musik yang mendentum keras.

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang kini Naruto berada di sebuah Diskotik. Ia tak ingin pulang karena hendak menenangkan pikiran disini.

Diskotik ini mengingatkan Naruto pada pertemuan pertama Sakura dan dirinya. Awal bermain judi lalu menjadi jimat keberuntungan, bodohnya saat saling berkenalan mereka justru saling merahasiakan indetitas.

Naruto tertawa geli mengingatnya. Lucu sekali.

 **Pukk.**

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto. "Hoi, kau disini?" Kiba menarik bangku lalu ikut duduk disebelah si pirang. "Aku tahu pasti kau sedang galau." Mereka berteman sudah lama, tentu saja ia mengenal sifat Naruto walau tak menyeluruh.

Tangan Naruto mendarat diatas meja, kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyanggah kepala. "Semua baik-baik saja." Terdengar helaan nafas.

Kiba menyerngit. Sikap Naruto persis seperti seorang lelaki yang di tinggal selingkuh oleh sang Istri. "Mari kita bersenang-senang." Ia menekan bel, segera mendatangkan seorang _Bartender_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ambilkan _Wine_." Naruto memesan lebih cepat sebelum Kiba, membuat pria bermata hitam dan tajam itu mendengus.

Kiba mendengus keras. "Dasar payah."

Naruto mengelus kening. "Hey Kiba." Panggilannya mendapat respons melaui tatapan. Kiba menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang membuat seorang wanita menolak saat diajak menikah?" Mungkin Kiba tahu mengenai penolakan Sakura

Kiba merenungkan sejenak. Berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban. "Itu artinya wanita itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh mencintai." Mana ia tahu dengan jawaban seperti itu telah menusuk jantung Naruto. "...atau mungkin saja wanita itu mencintai laki-laki lain, dan menjadikan laki-laki yang mencintainya sebagai pelarian."

Ini bukan solusi. Naruto terdiam buruk mendapat penjelasan tersebut. "Jadi begitu ya." Tak dapat ia elakan lagi bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba ada benarnya juga.

Sakura selalu menolak secara tidak langsung setiap kali di lamar, kebetulan teman lamanya muncul setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Patut untuk di waspadai.

Naruto bertambah depresi sekarang.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini." Lelaki pirang itu mengepalkan tangan. Geram dengan keadaan ini.

Disisi lain Shino datang menghampiri Naruto sembari membawa tiga lembar tiket konser di tangan. "Naruto, ayo kita nonton konser _Mei Terumi._ "

Dengan sigap Kiba berdiri. "Aku baru ingat malam ini ada konser di gedung _Tokyo Dome_... kita kedatangan artis papan atas." Matanya berbinar-binar. "Kalian tahu bukan bagaimana hot-nya _Mei Terumi."_

Shino mengangguk— membenarkan perkataan Kiba. "Bagaimana Naruto? Kau mau ikut?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. _"Akhir-akhir ini aku tertekan, ada baiknya juga berhibur dengan teman-teman."_ Ia membatin.

"Baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian." Kiba bersorak girang.

Ketika Naruto beranjak Shino langsung merangkulnya. "Kau terlihat lesu.. pasti ada masalah ya." Tebaknya mengenai perubahan Naruto. Tidak ada lagi wajah datar selain ketertekanan di paras tampan itu.

"Sok tahu."

Shino tertawa gelak. "Aku memang suka makan tahu." Mereka meninggalkan Kiba. Pergi duluan sementara si teman tengah membayar tagihan. Sebelumnya Naruto sempat minum segelas _Wine_.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja." Maksudnya lelah mendapat penolakan. Entah kapan ia dapat memiliki Sakura seutuhnya.

Persetan dengan semua masalah, untuk saat ini Naruto ingin menghibur diri. Menghapus pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh mengenai Sakura. Ia tahu perempuan itu sangat mencintai dirinya.

Usai menerima kembalian, bergegas Kiba menyusul Naruto dan Shino yang telah keluar dari ruang Diskotik.

 **x X x**

Kembali _emerald_ miliknya menatap alorji yang melingkari pergelangan. Sudah puluhan menit berlalu, akan tetapi yang dinanti tak kunjung tiba. Batang hidungnya tak muncul-muncul.

Perempuan merah muda itu menghelakan nafas untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia terlihat seperti orang kalut karena menantikan jemputan dari Naruto. Pria itu tak datang juga.

Bila tak dipesankan maka Sakura tidak akan mau menunggu sampai selama ini. Kemarin malam Naruto bilang hari ini akan menjemputnya lagi setelah beres dengan urusan di Rumah Sakit, namun sepertinya dia sudah lupa.

"Lama sekali."

Berulang kali Sakura mengeluh atas keterlambatan Naruto. Hari semakin sore sedangkan dirinya masih di Rumah Sakit, harusnya saat ini ia sudah tiba di apartement dan waktunya untuk istirahat.

Muak dengan keadaan, Sakura merogoh tas lalu mengeluarkan ponsel. Jari jemari lentik miliknya tengah mengetikan beberapa digit pin sebagai _password_ ponsel, dan setelah berhasil tanpa babibu ia langsung menghubungi nomor Naruto.

Lagi-lagi mendapat sikap yang mengesalkan.

Satu kali panggilan tidak mendapat jawaban, begitu pula dengan yang kedua. Setelah yang ketiga kali barulah orang diseberang sana menjawab. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto, kau dimana? Apa terjadi sesuatu kepadamu? Apa kau sakit?"

Bertubi pertanyaan menyerang Naruto. Seperti interogasi. Perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk— antara kesal dan cemas. Sikap Naruto yang uring-uringan ini turut menyiksa batinnya.

 _"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di kantor."_

Penjelasan acuh Naruto membuat Sakura terpaku mendengarnya. "B-baiklah, aku pulang naik taksi saja." Kalau tak bisa jemput sudah seharusnya Naruto katakan sejak tadi, tak perly membuat dirinya menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Kali ini sikap Naruto sudah kelewatan.

 _"Sampai jumpa."_

Dari nadanya tidak terdengar rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto. Lantaran rasa kesal yang berlebih sehingga ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

"Ini sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura menggerutu. Mengeluhkan sikap Naruto yang sudah sangat kelewatan terhadap dirinya. Jika dijelaskan maka tidak akan membuang-buang waktu. Penantian ini sia-sia saja.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

Masalah ini perlu diselesaikan. Cara Sakura mengatasinya ialah menemui Naruto dan memberi penjelasan agar dia mengerti.

Naruto menjadi labil baru-baru ini. Sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sakura ingin tahu hal apa yang Naruto pikirkan sampai membuatnyabersikap seperti kekanakan.

"Naruto baka." Terdengar cercaan yang dikerahkan untuk seseorang.

Mobil kuning tersebut berhenti melaju setelah dicegat oleh Sakura. Setelah berhenti di tepi trotoar, Sakura bergegas menghampiri taksi tersebut lalu melesakan diri ke dalamnya.

Hanya bersabar yang menjadi kunci dalam kekuatan hubungan mereka.

Sakura mengalah menghadapi sikap Naruto. Merelakan keberadaan diri yang seperti tak dianggap, dan tetap menjalani hubungan mereka dengan menganggap semua baik-baik saja.

Mencoba menghilangkan kejanggalan menggunakan cara murahan dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Mengatakan hubungan mereka normal seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Ternyata tak selamanya bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Hubungan mereka mulai retak, dan Sakura ingin memperbaikinya lagi tanpa perpisahan karena hanya Naruto yang ia inginkan.

Naruto sangat berarti bagi Sakura.

 **x X x**

 _"A-apa!?" Sakura terkejut begitu mendapat jawaban dari karyawan Naruto._

 _Aoba mengangguk. "Sejak semalam Naruto - sama tidak datang ke kantor.. ternyata hari ini beliau tidak datang lagi."_

 _Sakura mendesah kecil. Mendadak ia merasa pusing. "...ada 'kah dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Ia ingin tahu alasan Naruto menghilang selama belasan jam._

 _"Kalau kata Yamato - Senpai beliau nonton konser bersama kedua temannya, tapi aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya."_

 _Dokter muda itu menghela nafas. Jadi ia telah dibohongi. "Baiklah, terimakasih." Jangan pikir ia tak tahu dalang dari kebohongan Naruto._

 _Tentu saja Kiba. Sejak dulu dia yang memberi pengaruh buruk kepada Naruto. Kali ini Sakura akan memperingatinya._

Setelah kejadian singkat di kantor, kini Sakura tiba di kediaman Naruto. Pantas saja usai mengantarnya pulang semalam Naruto langsung hilang kabar, dan Sakura kira dia sudah tidur akan tetapi siapa sangka bahwa ternyata dia sedang asyik menyaksikan penampilan artis terseksi tahun ini.

Kabar datangnya musisi _Me Terumi_ sudah menyebar luas di media massa. Semua tahu mengenai kabar tersebut.

Sakura merasa tertipu, terlebih dengan kebohongan Naruto yang mengatakan sedang sibuk di kantor, membuat dirinya harus menunggu lama sampai Rumah Sakit menjadi sepi.

 **Ting tong!**

Hanya butuh satu kali sentuhan terhadap bel, pintu tersebut di buka dari dalam. Sakura lekas mencengkeram gagang pintu. Ingin langsung menuding Naruto karena sudah berbohong.

"Siapa?" Mata Sakura membulat. Itu bukan suara Naruto.

Orang itu tak membuka pintu, hanya menyisakan celah kecil. Sakura berjinjit untuk melihat wajah orang tersebut, namun ia kesulitan.

"Dimana Naruto?" Suara garang Sakura sontak mengejutkan Kiba, seketika membuatnya gelagapan.

 _"Matilah aku."_ Kiba menepuk dahi atas kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

 _Anayo! Dasi sumeul swineun nal~_

 _Dasi usgo issneun nayjo~_

 _Geudae neomu gomawo..._

 _Nae mami geudaemaneul bulleoyo_

 _Dalkomhan ipmajchumeuro_

 _Sarange ppajyeobeorin_

 _Yappeun iyagicheoreom... yeongwoneuk yaksekhaeyo..._

 _Satu panggilan Naruto lewatkan. Terlalu seru menyaksikan dance keren aktris diatas sana. Seksi, mulus dan tinggi. Laki-laki manapun pasti tergiur melihat kesempurnaan Mei Terumi._

 _Kiba menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. "Siapa yang menelfonmu tadi?" Nadanya meninggi karena menyaingi kerasnya musik konser._

 _Naruto sendiri tidak tahu ponsel miliknya tadi berdering. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Nada Naruto tak kalah tinggi dari Kiba. "Mungkin dari kantor."_

 _Menyadari ketidak— pedulian Naruto, Kiba menawarkan diri. "Coba kulihat." Ia tak ingin kesenangan mereka diganggu._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

 _Kiba mendekat pada telinga Naruto. "Memberi alasan kepada karyawanmu, ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan." Jelasnya dengan oktaf yang masih tinggi. Disini ramai dan ribut sehingga sulit untuk mereka mendengarkan omongan teman._

 _Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Ini..." Ia menyerahkan ponsel kepada Kiba._

 _Ternyata si pemanggil tadi adalah Sakura. Kiba berdecak, lantas segera ia mengetikan kalimat singkat untuk di kirim ke nomor Sakura._

 _ **Maaf, aku sedang sibuk.**_

Disitulah letak kesalahan Kiba. Gara-gara _Mei Terumi_ kini ia terjebak dalam masalah. Harusnya semalam ia tak memaksa Naruto ikut nonton konser lalu menghacker ponselnya dan menuai kebohongan kepada Sakura.

"Naruto tidak disini... sejak semalam dia di kantor."

Sakura menggeram. "Pembohong sialan!"

 **BRAKK.**

Dalam satu kali tendangan penuh tenaga berhasil melempar tubuh Kiba hingga terseret jauh dari pintu. Manusia pembawa malapetaka itu pantas mendapat perlakuan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Naruto sebelum aku menghabisimu!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Kiba yang memucat. Ia benci kepada laki-laki itu.

"M-maafkan aku." Suara Kiba terdengar bergetar.

Persetan dengan Kiba yang tengah mengerang— kesakitan, Sakura masuk ke dalam dan mencari Naruto di kamar. Melihat kepergian Sakura, Kiba bergegas bangun.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Badannya merinding. Terlalu berbahaya untuk tetap disini dan menghadapi amukan Sakura. Kiba tahu sebagaimana mengerikannya Sakura bilang sedang mengamuk.

Beruntung Shino tidak menginap. Dia selamat dari kermukaan Sakura.

Kiba berhasil melarikan diri. Meninggalkan apartement Naruto dengan tak bertanggung jawab usai menciptakan masalah. Untuk saat ini ia ingin menyelamatkan diri lebih dulu.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura langsung mendapati Naruto disana— sedang tidur lelap dengan pakaian semalam. Dia tampak kacau.

Sakura menarik selimut yang membalut sebagian pinggang Naruto. "Bangun!" Ia memukul dengan keras dada setengah telanjang lelaki itu menggunakan _sling bag_ , kemudian menarik kerah kemejanya.

Membangunkan Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya dengan cara kasar. Sebelumnya tak pernah Sakura sampai semarah ini. Salahkan saja sikap Naruto yang sudah kelewatan.

Berkat perlakuan kasar Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto membuka mata. "S-sakura!?" Ia langsung kelabakan melihat tatapan membunuh dari sepasang jade yang selama ini menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Pandangan Sakura menyiratkan kekecewaan, kemarahan dan kesedihan, namun tetap tak menghilangkan cinta di matanya.

"Ini yang kau bilang sibuk di kantor!?" Bau _Wine_ menyeruak dan mengusik indera penciuman Sakura. Artinya semalam Naruto minum.

Cengkeraman Sakura semakin erat hingga membuat leher Naruto tercekik. Ia kesulitan mengambil nafas. "A-aku baru pu-pulang."

Lagi-lagi kebohongan. Sakura bertambah geram. "Apa sekarang kantormu sudah pindah di _Tokyo Dome_?" Naruto terkejut. "..dengan begitu kau bisa menyaksikan penampilan panas dan minum-minum walau sedang sibuk sekalipun?" Pria itu menelan ludah dengan berat.

"A-apa ma-makusdmu?"

"Pembohong!" Perempuan itu mendesis dengan kegeraman yang masih tersimpan. "...keterlaluan." Ia melepas cengkeraman terhadap kemeja Naruto dengan cara mendorongnya kasar, lalu memutuskan beranjak.

Bersusah payah Naruto bangkit untuk menahan kepergian Sakura. Dirinya sempat terjatuh dari tempat tidur, kemudian buru-buru mengejar Sakura setelah kembali bangkit.

"Sayang, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto. Melarang menyentuh kulitnya. Naruto mendesah frustasi dengan sikap Sakura kali ini.

"Sakura!" Naruto berhasil menghentikan Sakura, namun melakukannya dengan kasar. Ia menarik paksa wanita itu hingga membawa tubuhnya berbalik. "Dengarkan aku!"

"Apa lagi!?" Suara lantang Sakura membuat Naruto berjengit. Sangat menyengat dalam gendang telinga.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menunduk sedih. Sadar akan kesalahan.

Untuk melampiaskan hati yang terluka Sakura menggunakan dada Naruto. Memukul-mukul dada bidang tersebut berulang kali, namun tidak dengan pukulan keras.

Naruto mendekap Sakura. Menghentikan pukulan bertubi terhadapnya. "Maafkan aku sayang."

"Bodoh hiks." Selama menjalani hubungan inilah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menangis gara-gara Naruto. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia menangisi seorang pria selain sang Ayah.

Terdengar tawa geli, membuat Sakura mendongakan kepala. "Jangan menangis." Pinggang Naruto mendapat cubitan pelan. "Aww!" Ia berpura-pura mengaduh, seakan benar-benar sakit.

Sakura tertawa halus. Mendadak kesedihannya hilang. "Baka, kalau pernikahan yang menjadi masalah sebaiknya percepat saja tanggal pernikahan kita." Inilah yang Sakura maksud dari Naruto yang kesulitan menyabarkan diri.

Padahal mereka sudah bertunangan sejak satu bulan yang lalu, dan hari pernikahan tinggal tiga minggu akan tetapi Naruto terus mendesak seakan tidak ada kepastian.

Bukan bermaksud menolak, hanya saja Sakura malu untuk mempercepat tanggal pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan kepada Ayah dan Ibu?

Harus 'kah mengatakan ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Naruto karena sudah tidak tahan lagi?

Itu memalukan.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. "Satu minggu?" Dulunya Naruto yang memutuskan tanggal pernikahan, dan sekarang Naruto lagi yang memutuskan.

Pria itu menyesal telah memutus tanggal pernikahan terlalu lama, sehingga menyiksa diri sendiri dalam keinginan terbesar untuk memiliki Sakura.

Harusnya waktu itu pertunangan mereka cuma beberapa minggu saja tanpa mengulur waktu. Kesibukan di kantor juga tak kan menjadi penghambat.

Bibir Sakura manyun. Giliran mempercepat hari Naruto langsung girang. "Harus kau sendiri yang menjelaskan kepada Ayah dan Ibu, aku malu bodoh." Naruto yang memulai, sudah seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab.

Tak masalah bagi Naruto. "...sangat mudah asalkan ernikahan kita dapat terlaksana dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawaban itu tertuai dengan penuh kebahagiaan, mendengarnya membuat Sakura mendengus geli.

Naruto menang.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

 _"Siapa laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi?"_

 _"Naruto Namikaze."_

 _"Kekasihmu?"_

 _"lebih dari seorang kekasih." Senyum Sakura melebar saat mengatakan tentang Naruto. "...dia calon Suamiku."_

 _Gaara turut bahagia mendengarnya. "Lalu kapan kalian menikah?"_

 _Sakura terkikik. "Rencana kami tiga minggu lagi, tapi sepertinya akan dipercepat." Desakan Naruto membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain mempercepat hari penikahan. "Kau harus datang loh."_

 _"Tentukan dulu tanggalnya."_

 _"Akan kutanyakan besok." Demi mengulangi lagi terpaksa mereka menebalkan wajah saat mengatakan kepada pihak keluarga. Pasti terlihat memalukan._


End file.
